


how to deal with a heartbreak

by hvyside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvyside/pseuds/hvyside
Summary: Similar al hanahaki disease, las personas que padecen hoshinamidabyou lloran lágrimas de estrellas de cristal, dolorosas, que a gran escala les hacen perder la visión.|| Donde Yachi hace todo lo posible para salvar a su mejor amigo de un destino ya escrito.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	how to deal with a heartbreak

El corazón de Hitoka se encontraba destrozado al ver como su mejor amigo sufría. También le dolían sus manos, estaban llenas de arañazos del rubio. Sostenía las palmas de él luego de decirle que podía apretarlas cuando el dolor sea demasiado. Y al parecer, lo era. 

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, las estrellas se partían en miles de pedazos al caer al suelo, y los ojos de Kozume ardían.

–Kenma, por favor. –la rubia soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en el rostro de él.

–No puedo parar. –farfulló entre lágrimas–No sé cómo parar, no sé que hacer.

–Nadie sabe que hacer. Pero es doloroso para ti, y para mi verte así. No quiero que pierdas tus ojos.

Yachi luchaba por no quebrarse frente a el, no quería empeorar la situación. Se acomodó en el sofá, y Kenma se recostó sobre ella.

–No quiero perder la vista. –murmuró, comenzando a controlar su respiración y las lágrimas.

–No la perderás, encontraremos una solución a esto. Lo haremos.

Y mientras el rubio dormía, se encargó de barrer las cantidades inmensas de cristal y polvo de estrellas que adornaban el suelo, permitiéndose soltar sus propias lágrimas.

||

–¿Entonces que digo? Hola, perdón por molestar, pero estoy enamorado de ti y si no me correspondes posiblemente quedé ciego.

Hitoka rodó sus ojos mientras colocaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesa.

–No tan así, pero si es lo mejor que puedes dar... –comenzó a burlarse de él.

–¿Dudas de mis capacidades para expresarme?

–Eso siempre.

Y los dos se fundieron en risas. Sus almas no se sentían pesadas como de costumbre.

|||

–Hitoka...Hitoka.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la figura del rubio frente a sí, en no muy buenas condiciones. 

–¿Ken, que sucede?

–No veo algunos colores, no veo el color de ese vaso, ni de aquella chaqueta, tampoco de ese cuaderno.

Lágrimas volvían a formarse, pero esta vez en los ojos de ambos. La única diferencia, es que unas lastimaban los ojos y el alma de Kozume. Caían en el colchón de Hitoka y raspaban los cuerpos de ambos, dejando pequeños rastros de sangre.

–¿Cuál es el color que no puedo ver?–farfulló, dejándose enredar en los brazos de la menor.

–Rojo.

||||

–Señorita Yachi, ¿Bailaría está pieza conmigo?

–¿Tú, queriendo bailar?–ella rió, eso sí era inusual.

–Es domingo...tal vez sea la última vez que te pisaré los pies a propósito bailando. –una sonrisa amarga adornaba su rostro, enfocando su vista en el suelo.

–Acepto el baile, pero no será la última vez. Todo saldrá bien mañana, recuperarás ese color, y las lágrimas dejarán de doler, lo sé.

Y reiniciando la canción, comenzaron su 《no》último baile en la terraza.

|||||

Apretó sus manos una última vez, brindando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Estaré esperando aquí, llámame o ven cuando termines.

Él tomó aire, despegando sus manos.

–Vendré.

Perdió el rastro del rubio en menos de diez segundos.

||||||

Él ruido de una caída despertó a Hitoka, y al mirar, visualizó a su mejor amigo en el suelo.

De sus labios escapó el nombre de este en un grito, corriendo hacia él.

–¿Ken, que sucedió?–se sentó junto a él, buscando señales de lo que había pasado. Tenía raspones en sus brazos, y sus ojos estaban hinchados

–Me caí por las escaleras. Es difícil bajarlas cuando no ves.

Lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambos, siendo ahora ambas de agua.

–Dijiste que no perdería la vista, lo dijiste. –se quejó entre sollozos, acurrucándose en el pecho de la rubia.

–Lo lamento Kenma, lo lamento. –lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–No le gustan los chicos, el es un "macho". –imitó el tono de voz del dueño de su corazón.

–Es un idiota. –corrigió, acariciando el cabello de él.

–Lo es. –soltó una leve risa mezclada con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos–Vamos a casa.

Se levantaron del suelo y entrelazaron sus manos sin pensarlo.

–¿Hay posibilidades de recuperarla?

–Leí que volviendo a enamorarse, de manera más intensa y real. Él sitio decía que no siempre sucedía... pero podrías ver en blanco y negro si está vez te corresponden.

No la veía, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía.

–Procuraré enamorarme de alguien más inteligente esta vez.

–Créeme, no te permitiré caer por otro idiota.

Ambos rieron. Él camino a sus hogares era más largo de lo usual al ritmo que estaban caminando por la seguridad de él.

–Hitoka.

–Dime.

–Gracias.

–Gracias a tí, por seguir confiando en mí. Te prometí resultados positivos y...

–Lo que Kuroo decidiera no dependía de ti. –la interrumpió–Mantuviste mi esperanza por meses. Si no fuera por eso, habría perdido la vista antes...

–Y estoy orgullosa de que no la hayas perdido hasta el último momento. No la perdamos ahora con esta nueva posibilidad, ¿Si?

El rubio asintió, y ella acarició su cabeza.  
Se avecinaba un camino difícil.  
Pero estaban juntos.  
No podía ser tan malo.


End file.
